Reisa
Overview Reisa is a character who is shrouded in deep mystery. Very little is known about her. She is not a member of any side at the moment, but she does appear to be evil as she likes to torture anything she can find. She was a bully at Ilia's former ninjitsu school, but the two have made up. In school based RPs, Reisa will appear as the primary antagonist as an out of control maniac who loves to hurt people but is unable to be charged due to a strange clause in her father's contract. In the only RP of its kind, School of Hard Knocks, Reisa breaks Swarma's legs, throws a boy out a window to his death, beats her sister Kiera up and then commits suicide in front of Dodeca, Ilia and Tifani. However, as these aren't canon, she is not classed as an antagonist. Sadly, due to her death, this is no longer possible. Powers Reisa has the power of hair extention, but can only extend her dainty eyelashes. They can wrap foes up, but are mainly used to cause serious whiplash to her enemies. She can also make anybody, no matter who it is, obey her with a simple wink of her left eye. A wink of the right eye reverses the effect, but only if the target has eye contact with her. She also has the ability to slow and speed up time to her whims. She can't stop time, but tries to simulate the effect when slowing her foes down and speeding herself up. She uses this to increase the damage that her attacks do. She can also step out of time by a femtosecond so that she becomes impossible to strike. Reisa has taken Tifani on as her own apprentice as she wanted to teach Chronokinesis to somebody. Since several of her spells are forbidden, she has to moonlight and teach Tifani in the dead of night. Job Reisa is a waitress at a fancy restaurant in Light City, known as Soothant. This job is high paying and gives Reisa time to formulate plans as well as build her ideas for how to keep Light City safe from future attacks from the forces of evil. During The real lives of the Fortress of Light, Reisa was elected mayor of Light City! This came about with its own problems as it became apparent that she suffers terrible stage fright. Because of this election, Reisa had to resign from her waitress job. Loyality Reisa aligns herself with any side that she finds is right. In Chiko's Happy Family, she saved Light City from a frozen death after defeating Dark Ilia and helping Dodeca finish off Dark Dodeca. Since then. she has been devoted to helping Light City recover. Death Reisa was eventually killed on duty by the Dark Priestess in a dispute over the Lightism Cult's status. She tried to fight back, but was ultimately shot four times after her temporal magic was disabled. She was killed instantly by the fourth shot and a day of mourning was declared for her. Unlike other Paigelena OCs, she was not revived by the Restoration Chamber as Sabina had destroyed it earlier. Trivia *Reisa is based off of Paigelena in real life in terms of appearance, minus the purple dreadlocks *Her favorite food is strawberry crumble *She is an alcoholic, but uses this to her advantage *She is the second known hermaphodite, after Ilia *Her namesake is Raisa Gorbachev, who was Mikhail Gorbachev's wife. *Reisa is the second character to be in charge of a city or country. The first is Mercedes. *Reisa has horrific stage fright, a trait that a mayor really shouldn't have. *Reisa was killed off as Paigelena is purging her OC list down to a much smaller amount. Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers Category:Order of Light OCs